Baby Remy and Griffin
by Loupa
Summary: This is a Bat Bunny...he is actually 14 in a long list of Bat Bunnies. This is an introduction of Griffin and Gambit to Remy's family. Sort of Xmen Crossover. He is up for adoption if you want him. Just let me know how he grow up.


A/N : This is one of the numerous Plot Bunnies mentionned in my biography...number 14 actually. Characters are not mine, I'm not making money out of them, yadda yadda yadda. It did went threw a spell checker but well...English isn't my mother language and some of those expression may be confusing, I suppose. Drop me a line if you want to rant about it...I'm probably one of the few authors that is gonna ask for flames ! I'm a closet masochist I believe. No pairing in this one.

- Madame ?

The voice had a North American accent that the young man didn't bother hiding. Tante Mattie turned around more rapidly than her age would let you to believe possible and raised her kitchen knife menacingly, ready to throw it at anyone foolish enough to try to enter the Thief Guild Master house so stealthily.

She stopped her movement at the sight in front of her. There was a young man, dressed in an armoured suit in black with gold and dark red itching. The shin and arm guards had a dark gold line underlined by a discreet red one, the black cape on his shoulder was threw back to reveal his arms open in a none threatening manner. He was wearing a dark heavy bag across his chest but it was the bat shaped domino that convinced the women that this was not an assassin. The boy, for he couldn't be older than her youngest nephew, slowly removed a black cylinder from his belt. Making sure to hold the weapon far away from his body, he got down one knee and lowered it on the floor. With just has slow movements, the boy undid his heavy belt and put it down along with it. He moved fluently back on his feet and backed up three step before bowing, still silent.

The almost ceremonial like movement of the boy told the old woman that he was familiar with guild procedure and while this was supposed to be done in case of inter guild cooperation, the gesture was clear. Mattie lowered fractionally her knife.

-Who are you boy?

My name is now Griffin. You would know me previously has Robin. You have my word, on my honour, that I will not harm anyone under this roof.

The answer was expressionless and only the blue piercing eyes and moving lips showed that the boy was alive. He hesitated for a heartbeat before continuing.

-...You may know me under the nickname of P'tit Dragon.

What do you want Griffin ?

First, to speak with you about your youngest nephew...

And .. ?

Asked Mattie with a raised eyebrow, feeling there was something more to this. Keeping his movement clear but not has slow has previously, the boy unzipped a pocket on the bag across his shoulder and removed a black bottle...a baby black bottled.

Would you mind heating this please? It's almost his feeding time.

And the boy moved his shoulder enough to let Mattie see the ten-month-old baby yawning in the Kevlar reinforced makeshift baby bag, rubbing his red eyes in the cutest way.

Jean-Luc Lebeau, Guild Master of the Thiefs of New Orleans, made his way toward the kitchen where smell of pies and cookies was coming from. The tension between the guilds and the benefactress was getting to the point where something had to give soon. If he had succeeded in uniting the guilds things would have been different but it was not mean to be. Other high-ranking members of the guild were discussing downstairs on what to do about this. He had escaped under the pretends of going to the bathroom, escaped to what he considered his heaven in his house. It wasn't mean to be.

He almost tripped over the belt and collapsed staff on the floor, cursing himself to be so distracted. At the kitchen counter, a glass of milk in front of him along with a pile of freshly baked chocolate cookies, serenely feeding a baby a bottle was a masked and armoured clad young man. Tante Mattie was chatting happily to the boy about teething trouble and how to make a paste to soothe the gums. The guild master blinked once in shock. He saw the briefest movement of the boy's eyes that acknowledge his presence. The boy was good. Obviously, since he made it inside without alerting the dozen or so guards on the perimeter and without activating any of the alarms. He had no doubt that Mattie wouldn't open the door to a total stranger, even one with a baby.

..and if strawberry ne fait pas l'affaire just put a little bit of honey in it.

He must have made a sound or Mattie felt him because she turned toward him, frowned and poured him a glass of milk.

Jean – Luc? The reunion isn't finish, non? And you p'tit Dragon, should have warned me.

My apologies Madam.

Was the soft reply from the masked boy who placed a black cloth on his shoulder and extricated the baby from it's strange carryon before burping him expertly. The boy sleepily searched for something and the man extracted a small black plush cat from somewhere. The child immediately stuffed the toy in his mouth, gave a contented gurgle, looked around with his red eyes and went to sleep.

This is not the best time to talk. I will be back tomorrow night.

The young man was collecting the baby things while Mathilde frowned at him. The master thief guild snapped out of is flunk before the boy was up.

Who are you! Where did you found this child?

The masked vigilante looked at him with eyes too old in such a young face.


End file.
